1. Field
Embodiments relate to a refrigerator in which light is emitted through the front surface of a door.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, refrigerators are apparatuses which store food at a low temperature in storage spaces formed therein, and cool the insides of the storage spaces using cold air generated through heat exchange with a refrigerant circulated through a refrigeration cycle, thereby keeping the stored food in an optimum state.
These refrigerators trend towards large scale and multifunctionality. At present, refrigerators having various structures and convenience devices in consideration of user convenience are on the market.
Further, since designs as well as functions of refrigerators are important factors to sell products, refrigerators having various colors, textures, and patterns have been developed.
Among these refrigerators, there is a refrigerator in which the front surface of a main body or the front surfaces of doors are made of tempered glass to bring about aesthetic appreciation as well as to express various colors and textures.